Crecer
by Alessandra.12
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Kol Mikaelson, el vampiro malvado al que no le importa nadie conociera de antes a Caroline Forbes? ¿Pero como, no llevaba un siglo en el ataúd? ¿Que pasará cuando Klaus se entere? ¿Como reaccionaran los demás? ¿Y si ella no sabía quien era? (Se lleva a cabo cuando Klaus saca del ataúd a su hermano y aun no es un híbrido)
1. Capítulo 1

Por favor, soy nueva en esto de hacer historias y se que al estar en español, no mucha gente la leerá, por eso pido que lo tengan en cuenta y no me juzguen muy duro.

* * *

CAPITULO.1

24 de Diciembre de 2002

El vampiro original Elijah Mikaelson se paseaba nervioso de un lado para el otro de la habitación. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer no estaba bien, eso al menos si no quería terminar en un ataúd con una daga clavada en el corazón como el resto de sus hermanos... Pero de todas formas, tenía que hacerlo. Lo necesitaba. Había estado solo, escondiéndose durante varios siglos. Huyendo de su hermano. ¡De su propio hermano, Niklaus!

Elijah, que era un hombre noble y leal, fiel a sus principios, hizo siempre caso a lo que Klaus le decía, incluso si le ordenaba hacer cosas que tal vez a él no le parecieran del todo justas. Aún así, él seguía con su obediencia. ¿Por amor y respeto a la familia, que era lo único que le quedaba? Tal vez... o tal vez y solo tal vez eso fuera lo que él prefería creer. ¿Quien sabe? A lo mejor el deseo de permanecer al lado de su hermano fuera solo fruto del miedo que le tenía...No...Su amor por la unión de sangre era lo más importante para él... Y fue exactamente ese deseo de familia el que le llevó a hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Durante los años que el original había estado "Al servicio" de su hermano menor, Niklaus. Que metió en ataúdes uno a uno a todos sus otros hermanos. Primero, fue su hermano mayor. Ni siquiera habían pasado un par de siglos y ya estaba odiándose a si mismo por ser lo que era. ¡Monstruos nos llamaba! Al principio, se había enfadado, claro, como todos, pero... Finn era un idiota. Se lo merecía. Incluso llegó a pensar que estarían mejor sin él, por lo tanto, fue fácil perdonarlo por eso. Luego, hace unos cien años, fue Kol, tampoco lo veían demasiado, se separó de la familia para hacer como el lo llamaba "Disfrutar de la vida loca" Todo eso a Elijah le pareció algo sinsentido, demasiado "Moderno y liberal" y no lograba entenderlo, aun así, él era su hermano, y esa fue la gota que colmó el baso. Podía permitir que le trataran como si fuera la pieza menos importante del puzle, podía permitir que le encargaran todos los trabajos sucios porque Klaus no tenía a nadie más "De confianza" Pero que se metieran con su familia... ¡Eso no podía tolerarlo!

Así, cogió sus cosas y se fue. Años más tarde, en la década del 1920 más o menos, se enteró de que Niklaus también le había clavado una daga a su hermanita. En su momento, cuando lo supo por fuentes fiables, debió de reconocer que la noticia le sorprendió en gran medida, ya que no se esperaba que su hermano hubiera "matado temporalmente" a Rebekah. Desde que eran humanos se habían llevado a la perfección, Klaus siempre protegió a su hermana por encima de los demás y de todos era bien sabido que ella era su hermana preferida. En el momento en el que se enteró, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Ya no le quedaba nadie. No obstante, en el tiempo que había pasado con Nik, estuvo en las sombras, escondido, al acecho, siempre callado, pero a la vez, siempre escuchando. Y mientras escuchaba, descubrió muchas cosas y desveló muchos secretos, como por ejemplo, el escondite donde tenía guardados a sus hermanos. Sin embargo, nunca dijo nada. Se mantuvo en silencio ya que no quería ponerse en riesgo.

Pero eso se había acabado... Niklaus lo estaba buscando y Elijah lo sabía, su bruja había sido asesinada, por tanto, el hechizo que le permitía no ser encontrado, sería nulo en cuestión de días, tal vez incluso horas. Había buscado otras brujas, pero ninguna tan poderosa como la que requería el conjuro. Necesitaba a alguien con contactos con líneas de brujas con gran poder y solo sabía de alguien que tenia contacto con las familias así. Pero también necesitaba a alguien en quien pudiera confiar y los originales no confían en nadie más a parte de en su familia. Así que no necesitaba a alguien cualquiera. Lo necesitaba a él. Si, su hermano. Kol Mikaelson.

De esta manera acabó aquí, el día de la víspera de navidad del 2002 , en el inmundo sótano de una vieja casa destartalada, donde, según había oído decirle a Niklaus, se encontraban los cadáberes de su familia. Llegar hasta allí no había sido fácil, hizo falta compulsión y unos cuantos sobornos por información y servicios, pero ahí estaba, frente a los cuerpos de sus hermanos. Abrió el primero.- Mala suerte - Pensó.- Descansa en paz, Finn.-Y cerró el ataúd. Se acercó al segundo despacio.

- "Upps. Lo siento, hermanita pero si te quitara esa daga, Nik se enfadaría conmigo y me amargaría la existencia para los restos, y no queremos que eso pase, ¿Verdad?" - Dijo en un tono sarcástico como si pudiera oírle y lo volvió a cerrar.

-"Bueno, a la tercera va la vencida..."- Tiró un suspiro y se precipitó sobre la tercera caja. Miró dentro y dio otro suspiro, esta vez de alivio al verlo. Lentamente, e intentando dañar lo lo menos posible, fue tirando de la daga hasta haberla sacado completamente del corazón de Kol. Al principio no pasó nada, pero al cabo de unos segundos, su cuerpo comenzó a coger color y deshacerse de ese tono gris pálido. Aun así, el cuerpo seguía sin moverse. De repente, el cuerpo de su hermano levantó la cabeza llenando completamente sus pulmones de aire, como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración durante mucho tiempo y por fin pudiera hacerlo. Solamente un segundo después, tomó consciencia de donde estaba.

-"Hijo de p..."- Alcanzó a decir, recordando como Nik lo había apuñalado, justo antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de su hermano mayor. "E...Elijah?"

-"Hola, hermano, ha pasado un tiempo" - Dijo con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

-"¿Un tiempo? ¿Cuanto he estado aquí?" - Preguntó confuso.

-"No se... casi un siglo mas o menos..."- Respondió con indiferencia.

-"¿Me estas bromeando, no es así?" - Dijo incrédulo.

-"No Kol, no es una broma. Y tengo muy poco tiempo antes de que Klaus se de cuenta de esto y venga aquí a matarnos a los dos." - Dijo Elijah serio.

-"Te has arriesgado mucho al venir aquí. Demasiado, diría yo. Y como veo, no has despertado a nuestros otros hermanos, por lo que has venido por mi..."- Dijo al darse cuenta de los otros ataúdes cerrados.

-" Tan perspicaz como siempre, hermanito" - Dijo en tono sarcástico.

-"¿Que es lo que quieres?".- Exigió Kol.

-"Un trato, quiero que hagamos un trato".

-"Habla pues, te escucho"

-"Bien, no creo que puedas estar vivo durante mucho tiempo sin que Nik lo sepa, tiene brujas por todas partes y lo sabrán con facilidad, por lo tanto no te puedes quedar sin la daga durante mucho tiempo, dudo que mas de un día seguido"- Hizo una breve pausa y después prosiguió- "Yo necesito una bruja, una bruja de fiar, de confianza para que Klaus no pueda localizarme"- Entonces, Kol comprendió lo que quería.- "Eres el unico que mantiene aun contacto con las mejores brujas, incluso habiendo estado 100 años ahí encerrado"

-"Si, en eso tienes razón, pero..¿Por que debería hacerlo? ¿Que es lo que saco yo a cambio?".- Preguntó con interés.

-"Te propongo lo siguiente, te sacaré de este ataúd un día cada año durante los próximos cinco años. Podrás hacer todo lo que te plazca durante un día al año empezando por hoy mientras que vuelvas después al ataúd. A cambio, me pondrás en contacto con tu mejor bruja... ¿Hay trato?"

-"¿Cual es mi alternativa?" .- Preguntó divertido mientras estudiaba sus opciones.

-"Bueno, todavía estás débil, no has tomado sangre, por lo que sería muy fácil para mi devolverte de una patada en el culo a tu muerte"

-"Cr..creo que aceptaré tu propuesta"

-"Buena elección, pero con eso no me basta, necesito tu palabra".- Elijah sabía que Kol podía ser un inmaduro, un infantil, un maleducado y otro gran número de adjetivos calificativos negativos de los que ahora no se puede habar porque podrían haber menores leyendo, pero cuando Kol daba su palabra de algo se podía confiar en él.

-"Está bien, te doy mi palabra de que cuando me despiertes cada año, volveré al ataúd una vez pasadas las 24 horas...¿Contento?."- Dijo Kol un poco molesto.

-"Um...si, supongo que con eso estará bien"

-"Aquí tienes".- Dijo Kol entregándole a Elijah un papel viejo y arrugado, con magulladuras y signos de deterior amiento. Parecía muy antiguo pero estaba casi intacto.

-"¿Que es?" - Preguntó Elijah cogiéndolo en la mano.

-"Es el nombre de la bruja" "La verdad es que dudo que siga viva, las brujas viven mas que los seres humanos, pero aun así...ha pasado un siglo, ya era vieja cuando la conocí. No obstante, averigua si tiene alguna hija o incluso nieta, esa familia es muy poderosa y transmiten sus dones de generación en generación. A lo mejor se han cambiado el apellido, pero como indica en el papel, la ultima se llamaba Abigail Cornelia Vetranno"

-"¿Vetranno dices? No me suena, pero lo buscaré"

-"Simplemente diles que vienes de mi parte, podrán sentir que no les harás daño"- A Kol no le hacía falta que su hermano le jurara que vendría a por él. Sabía perfectamente que Elijah era un hombre noble que odiaba tener cuentas pendientes, así que ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza hacérselo prometer.

-"Muchas gracias, hermano, espero que disfrutes de tu día y vuelvas como me has prometido"- Hizo una pausa como si estuviera pensando que hacer ahora y luego dijo " Por cierto, sé que tu forma de diversión es algo diferente a la mía o a la del resto del mundo así que... no hagas tonterías, por favor"

-"Tranquilo, este año voy a usarlo para ponerme al día. ¡Deben haber pasado muchísimas cosas en un siglo!" - Elijah le dio una sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta con intención de irse cuando la voz de Kol lo interrumpió.- "Elijah...Nunca me dijiste que día exacto es..."

-"Ah...Ummm...si, hoy es 24 de Diciembre de 2002"- Y dicho esto se fue.

Kol se quedo pensativo antes de salir corriendo de allí, al fin y al cabo, le quedaban 23 horas y 11 minutos para averiguar lo que el cambio de siglo le había dado al mundo...

* * *

Mientras, en ese mismo momento, una pequeña niña de piel clara ojos azules y pelo de un color dorado que ofendería a ricitos de oro, de no más de 8 años de edad, estaba en su habitación tapada con las sábanas por encima de la cabeza y con una almohada presionando contra sus oídos para intentar, en vano, dejar de oír los gritos de sus padres discutiendo.

Otra vez...

No podía soportarlo más,pensó por una vez que sería diferente, llegó a pensar que los milagros de navidad existían, pero todas sus ilusiones se desvanecieron al oír sus gritos con mas fuerza. Siempre estaban discutiendo. Como creían que ella estaba profundamente dormida, no se molestaron en bajar el tono de voz mientras los gritos inundaban la casa. ¡Ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que ella estaba escuchando!

Liz y Bill Forbes discutían mucho últimamente. Y la mayoría de las veces era por el mismo tema "papa es guay" o al menos eso entendía ella...

Otro grito se escuchó y fue entonces cuando no pudo soportarlo mas. Cogió una pequeña mochilita que le habían regalado sus tíos al volver de un viaje por Europa. No era muy especial para ella, pero estaba frustrada y cogió lo primero que encontró. Se coló a hurtadillas en la cocina sin que sus padres, aun en el salón discutiendo aunque ahora de forma mas baja, se dieran cuenta y metió un sándwich y una botella de agua que guardaba para las excursiones. Rápidamente, cogió a su muñeco favorito, con el que iba a todas partes, se echó la mochila a las espaldas, y salió por la puerta de atrás fácilmente y sin ser vista.

La niña caminó y caminó durante largos minutos, incluso podrían haber sido un par de horas hasta que no pudo mas y decidió descansar. Estaba perdida, no tenia ni idea de donde se encontraba pero aun así no derramó ni una sola lágrima. Estaba decidida a ser una chica-grande. Vió un viejo parque abandonado y pensó que podría ser un buen atajo. Cuando había perdido toda esperanza de encontrar ayuda, se fijó en un chico joven, que estaba sentado en uno de los columpios medio rotos y oxidados. A pesar de que su padre le había advertido acerca de no hablar con extraños, creyó que esto contaba como una excepción, ademas había algo en su cara...algo tal vez en su aspecto...que le daba confianza.

La niña se acercó a el. Aunque Kol era un vampiro de mas de 1000 años de antigüedad y por lo tanto tenia un oido excelente, no oyó a la niña avecinarse.

Al ver más de cerca al hombre, se dio cuenta de su expresión pensativa, como si estuviera muy concentrado pensando en algo. Y en efecto, así era, él estaba pensando en todo lo que habían cambiado los tiempos, teléfonos, cámaras, coches, aviones, televisión, y muchos otros aparatos electrónicos de los que el no sabía a penas nada. La chica dio un paso más y entonces el joven se percató de su presencia.

-"Perdón señor,¿ podría ayudarme?".- La niña preguntó y Kol se rió al oír que usaba el termino "señor" con alguien que no aparentaba más de 18 años.

-"Hola, pequeña, ¿Que hace una niña aquí a estas horas y sola?"- Dijo con tono dulce.

-"En primer lugar, señor, no soy "pequeña" y tampoco "una niña" .- Dijo y Kol se rió en voz alta. La niña iba a continuar, pero al ver la reacción del joven lo reprendió.- "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Kol intento reprimir una carcajada por el tono autoritario y mandón de la pequeña, que a él le encantaba.- "Nada, nada...pero si no quieres que te llame eso, no me llames señor, me hace parecer viejo"

-"Pero...aunque no lo parezca eres viejo".- Respondió y Kol miró aturdido.

-"¿Como sabes eso?"

-"Por tus ojos, hay...hay tanto dolor y ...y tanta soledad...¿Alguien te hizo pupa, señor?".- Ahora Kol estaba confundido, ¿como podía ver tan claramente a través de el? Esto era muy raro. Pero decidió no darle mas importancia.

-"Te he dicho que no me llames señor, mi nombre es Kol, Kol Mikaelson."

A la niña se le iluminó la cara y le dio una sonrisa.- "Encantada, Kol, me llamo Caroline, Caroline Forbes."

* * *

Gracias por leerlo, el próximo sera mas largo y espero tenerlo pronto.

Por favor, dejen comentarios, si es bueno, seguiré.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos los que han comentado, este capitulo ya lo tenia listo, por eso lo subo, pero si veo que no hay mucha gente que lo lee, entonces supongo que tendré que dejarlo y probar suerte con otro. Bueno, aquí va el siguiente:

* * *

CAPITULO.2

-"Mi nombre es Caroline, Caroline Forbes"

-"¿Por que estás tan contenta?"- Preguntó confundido al ver su sonrisa.

-"Pues porque ahora que nos hemos presentado, ya no somos desconocidos. Mama dice que no debo hablar con desconocidos, y ahora que ya no lo eres, puedo hablar contigo."- Kol no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Nunca le gustaron los niños en general, pero esa pequeña tenía algo en su aura... como una luz própia.

-"¿En que piensas señ-digo...Kol?".- Dijo la pequeña al darse cuenta de que estaba mirando un punto fijo en el aire.

-"Veras, hace muchos años, la ciudad era muy diferente, no había tanto ruido ni gente, ni luces...Yo siempre he sido un hombre solitario, que no confía en nada ni en nadie, pero... tenía un amigo. Era el mejor amigo que podía querer. Se podía confiar en el. Nunca te traicionaría. Y además, montaba unas juergas... cuando ibamos a algun sitio juntos, la gente se horrorizaba, las mujeres caían rendidas a nuestros pies, eramos...éramos el alma de la noche..."- Dijo Kol dejando escapar un suspiro.

-"¿Y que le pasó? ¿Por que no estás con el en Nochebuena?"

-"¿La verdad?...No se que le pasó ni donde está ahora, ni siquiera se si sigue vivo."- La niña lo miró apenada y con algo de tristeza y compasión. Se acercó un poco más y se sentó en el columpio de al lado.

-"¿Y por que estás aquí?"- Preguntó la niña curiosa.

Kol se lo pensó un par de veces antes de contestarle a la niña:-"Este parque, hace muchos años, era su casa. Tenía la esperanza de que todavía siguiera en pié , pero...Espera... Estoy hablando con una niña que no conozco, en un parque abandonado, a las dos de la mañana, oficialmente el día de Navidad...¿Por que te cuento todo esto? "

-"Yo no se lo voy a contar a nadie. Mira, hacemos el juramento de meñiques"- Kol estaba un poco extrañado, la niña le cogió el dedo meñique de su mano derecha y lo unió con el de su mano izquierda y recitó en voz alta: -"Juro que no diré nada de lo que me has dicho"- Y entonces, le dedicó al chico una amplia sonrisa. Él no pudo evitar volver a reírse con la inocencia de la pequeña.

-"Está bien...oye, cariño..¿Donde están tus papas?"- Al oír la mención de sus padres, la sonrisa de la chiquilla se desvaneció.

-"En casa"- Dijo simplemente.

-"Bien, es tarde, vuelve a tu casa, tus padres estarán muy preocupados"

-"No creo, seguramente, ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que me he ido. ¡Se pasan todo el día discutiendo!"

-"¿No saben que estas aquí? Creo que te has metido en un buen lío señorita. Deberías buscar una comisaría de policía o algo así para que te lleven de vuelta"- Pero la niña no parecía conforme con su respuesta y al ver la cara de decepción en Caroline, Kol siguió diciendo: -"Vamos, querrás estar allí para la mañana de Navidad cuando abras los regalos que te dejó Papa Noel ¿No?"

La niña se rió ante su comentario.- "Papa Noel no existe jaja. No soy una niña pequeña"- Bueno, comparada conmigo eres un recién nacido.- Pensó Kol- "¡Ya tengo ocho años!"

-"¿Y no debería una niña de solo ocho años tener miedo de hablar con alguien que a penas conoce?"

-"No creo que seas malo. Solo quieres parecerlo."- Dijo sonriendo.- "Además, mi madre es la sheriff de un pueblo en Virginia y si fueras un malo, te haría ¡BUM,BUM! Con la pistola que tiene y te metería en la cárcel."- Kol soltó una estridente carcajada

-"¿Así que no vivís aquí en Nueva York?"

-"No, nosotros hemos venido aquí a pasar las vacaciones con mi abuela, lo hacemos todos los años. Y además, ahora que el abuelito se ha ido al cielo, la abuela está mas triste que nunca"- Entonces, miró a Kol con esos grandes y profundos ojos azules que lo conmovían. Solo le quedaban unas pocas horas, pero dado el día que era, no había mucha gente con la que ir de fiesta, y no tenía muchas ganas de divertirse. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos con la dulce vocecita de la pequeña que le decía:-"¿Tu no tienes familia con la que pasar las fiestas?"

-"No, supongo que no... Eramos mis padres, mis cinco hermanos y yo. Pero ahora... estoy solo."-Dijo con tristeza.

-"Tener que pasar la Navidad solo tiene que ser horrible"- Dijo con indignación la niña.

-"Entonces, ¿No querrás que tus papas se den cuenta de que no estás y tengan que pasar la Navidad solos, no?"- La niña se quedó pensativa.

-"Supongo que tienes razón...¿Me llevas a casa,por favor?"

Kol se lo pensó un poco antes de responder. Al fin y al cabo era solo una niña, podría incluso comérsela y usarla para coger más fuerzas, pero al mirarla y ver esa carita con una expresión de total inocencia, decidió optar por hacer lo correcto.-"Claro, ¿donde vives?"

-"Calle Bobe numero 10"- Se limitó a responder mientras se le escapaba un bostezo. Parecía muy cansada. Kol la cogió en brazos y con su supervelocidad de vampiro, la llevó hasta la dirección que le había dado. "Co...como?"- Kol le guiñó un ojo y volvió a irse con su velocidad de vampiro.

Caroline entró por la puerta principal. Vio a sus padres que habían parado de discutir. Estaban sentados en el sofá con una expresión de preocupación en sus rostros. Al verla, su madre se apresuró a estrecharla en sus brazos.

-"Caroline, cariño...¿Donde has estado? Los dos estábamos muy preocupados por ti y..."- Su madre siguió hablando durante un rato más, pero Caroline no la estaba escuchando, simplemente se dedicó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado esa noche. No estaba loca. No se lo había imaginado. Era real. Kol había sido real.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y el tiempo de Kol se acabó, y como había prometido, volvió a su ataúd pensando en que ahora, la dulce Caroline estaría en su camita durmiendo plácidamente.

24 de Diciembre de 2003 (Un año después)

Elijah abrió el ataúd de su hermano y lentamente le quitó la daga de su corazón. Como la última vez, segundos más tarde, Kol despertó.

-"Hola otra vez, hermano"- Dijo simplemente.-"Como ves, he cumplido con mi parte del trato, por ciento, muy eficaz tu información, tenías razón, la bruja murió hace trinta años, pero su hermosa hija no tuvo a mal ayudarme, después de decirle quien era y de parte de quien venía, claro"

-"Me alegro de que te sirviera, y francamente, no tenía dudas sobre que cumplieras tu parte del trato"- Dijo mientras salía de ese ataúd estirándose.- "Libre por fin...lo necesitaba"

-"Recuerda, es solo por una noche" - Dijo su hermano mayor con tono de reprimenda.

-"Lo se, lo se...no hace falta que me lo repitas"

-"Por cierto, te averigüe algo, sé que no me lo pediste, pero pensé que te gustaría saberlo. ¿Recuerdas aquel chico que vivía cerca de nuestra casa hace mas de un siglo? Aquel con el que siempre solías salir, tu mejor amigo?".- Kol simplemente asintió curioso mientras Elijah prosiguió:-" Bien, pues al parecer, murió hace unos 10 años, tuvo una vida plena, pero una trágica muerte. Estaca en el corazón. Lo siento, hermano"

-"No importa, ¿Que has averiguado sobre el?"- Exigió Kol.

-"Bueno...él está enterrado en el cementerio de la calle Wikery, no tiene pérdida. Era muy querido, por lo que le hicieron incluso un funeral. ¿No es gracioso? Un funeral a alguien que ya estaba muerto..."

-"Bien, hasta el año que viene, hermanito"- Se despidió Kol haciendo un gesto de saludo con la mano derecha.

-"Adiós, Kol, pásalo bien"- Pero Kol ya se había ido con su velocidad de vampiro. Solamente tenía 24 horas y no iba a desperdiciar ni un solo minuto de su tiempo hablando con Elijah.

Ya había hecho planes de lo que iba a hacer ese día. Una breve pasada por el cementerio y luego...¡FIESTA! Kol Mikaelson era como un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un atractivo y sexy vampiro-adolescente de mas de mil años de antigüedad, pero aun así...¡LE ENCANTABAN LAS JUERGAS MAS QUE NADA! No obstante, recordó lo que había hecho el año anterior y cuando pensaba en ello solo veía la carita de esa dulce niña a la que había abierto sus sentimientos sin conocerla de nada. La pequeña Caroline...tan inocente. No sabe todo lo que hay en el mundo. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza lo interesante que sería enseñarle el mundo a una niña pequeña. Con una niña pequeña cualquiera sería un desastre, pero con Caroline...Pronto apartó todos esos pensamientos estúpidos y sin sentido de su cabeza. No iba a perder más tiempo.

Cruzó la calle y recorrió unos cuantos metros más hasta llegar al cementerio. Casi no había nadie y cuando finalmente encontró la lápida de su amigo vio a alguien allí dejando unas flores. Se acercó un poco más y se dio cuenta de que era una pequeña niña .

-"Hola, perdona...¿Es esta la tumba de John Forbes?"

-"Si".- Comenzó diciendo la niña, que seguía de espaldas a él.- "Era un amigo de mi abuelo."

-"También era amigo mio o al menos lo fue hace mucho tiempo".- Permanecieron en un cómodo silencio durante unos minutos hasta que la niña se giró despacio.

-"Lo siento, yo no lo conocía, pero...¿Kol?"- Dijo la niña muy sorprendida.

-"Ca...Caroline ¿Eres tu?"- ¿COMO PODÍA ESTAR PASANDO ESTO? ¿CUAL ES LA PROBABILIDAD DE QUE DOS PERSONAS SE ENCUENTREN EN ESTAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS?-"¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

-"Te lo dije, era amigo de mi abuelo" "Oh. Kol, eres real..."- Ahora Kol estaba un poco confundido.

-"¿Como...?"

-"Mama y papa dijeron que me lo había inventado, que la gente normal no corría tan rápido y-y-y...la señorita Maite me dijo que lo hacía para llamar la atención y nuestra vecina le dijo a mis padres que esto era normal por el divorcio y...y..y.."

-"Vale, vale...tranquilízate"- Caroline tomó un respiro hondo y se acercó para abrazarlo. Kol pensaba apartarla en seguida, pero no lo hizo, se sentía bien, así que le puso los brazos sobre la espalda tímidamente y luego ella se apartó. El se puso a su nivel y la miró a los ojos, sus pupilas se dilataron y comenzó a decir: "Caroline...no vas a hablar a nadie sobre mí"- Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en un gesto de comprensión.

Kol se levantó del suelo dispuesto a marcharse, pero fue detenido por un pequeño bracito que lo estaba agarrando por una manga. Él se giró para ver que se trataba de Caroline que lo miraba con el rostro lleno de tristeza, se notaba que estaba intentando contener las lágrimas. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que desde la primera vez que la vio nunca había llorado. Ni perdida en medio de Nueva York sin sus padres la mañana de Navidad, ni sola en un cementerio. Cuando Kol bajó la vista, se encontró con sus enormes ojos mirándolo. Ella se limitó a decir:

-"No te vallas otra vez, por favor..."- Kol no lo entendía, los niños deberían temerlo, no pedirle que se quedara con ellos. Pero con Caroline era diferente, y él lo sabía, no podía negarse.

-"Está bien..."- Y ella se apresuró para estrecharlo en sus brazos cuando el la paró-"Pero por favor, no mas abrazos. Tengo que mantener mi apariencia de tío duro".- Dijo y le guiñó un ojo a Caroline, ella le dirigió una sonrisa divertida por el comentario y caminaron hacia fuera. Tal vez, un cementerio no era el lugar más apropiado para hablar, y menos con una niña pequeña.

-"¿Podemos ir al parque?"- Caroline preguntó haciendo un puchero al que Kol no pudo resistirse. Al ver que asentía, la pequeña niña lo llevó a un parque cerca de la zona, uno de sus preferidos de la ciudad. Se sentó en un banco observando a Caroline.

Se sorprendió por lo bien que se lo pasaron, tomaron helado y Kol estaba feliz. Se sorprendió por el gran numero de mujeres que intentaron ligar con el al ser "Padre soltero" y se sorprendió también por lo rápido que le pasó el tiempo. ¡Ya era casi de noche!

-"No,no,no,no,no...no puede ser...He perdido otro día..."

-"¿Como dices?"- Dijo Caroline al escuchar las palabras sin sentido que acababa de decir Kol.

-"N..no, nada...Creo que debo irme..."- Comenzó diciendo cuando Caroline lo interrumpió con un grito: -"¡No puedes irte!"-

-"Lo siento, pequeña, pero tengo que irme, tranquila, volveré el año que viene"- Y así, se fue corriendo, dejando a la pequeña sola en medio de la calle. No sabía muy bien por que le había prometido verla el año que viene, tal vez solo fue para que lo dejara marcharse, pero la verdad era que deseaba volver a verla. Era una simple niña , pero tenía algo...una luz. No era la simple luz de la inocencia que poseen todos los niños normales, era algo muchísimo más especial que eso. Algo que la atraía hacia el. Había sido mucha coincidencia que dos personas que a penas se conocen, estén solos en el mismo lugar en el mismo momento, pero...¿Dos veces? Eso ya no era una coincidencia, y Kol estaba dispuesto a averiguar que pasaba con esa niña y que era lo que los unía, y además...así tenía una excusa para cumplir lo que le había prometido...volver el año que viene...

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

Dejad vuestros comentarios, por favor, si queréis que continúe con mi historia, los primeros capítulos serán como para contar lo que pasó esos cinco años que Kol pudo visitar a Caroline de niña, pero la historia principal está situada en 2011 es decir, cuando Caroline se ha convertido en vampiro, Klaus está buscando la forma de desatar la maldición para transformarse en un híbrido y despierta a Rebekah y a Kol para que le ayuden, entonces, será cuando Kol y Caroline volverán a verse. Todos se extrañarán mucho, ya que se suponía que llevaba un siglo sin salir de ataúd. Bueno...esto ha sido solo un pequeño avance...

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Bien, muchas gracias por los reviews (UshieVictoria, heiji-kazu4ever, Ayasa Belikov Ivashkov y marta1995)

Siento que este capitulo sea tan..."resumido" es decir, los tres días que le quedaban a Kol los gasta aquí. Esto lo he hecho porque la parte importante de mi historia está en 2011, cuando Klaus le saca la estaca a Kol y a Rebekah y Elijah se une con sus hermanos para poder romper la maldición de Niklaus.

* * *

CAPITULO.3

24 de Diciembre de 2004

-"Ahhhhhhh"- Kol tomó aire profundamente al despertarse. A su lado, como las dos veces anteriores, se encontraba su hermano mayor observándolo.-"Hermano.."- Dijo saludando con tono solemne.

-"Hola de nuevo, Kol"- Dijo con su habitual rostro inexpresivo.- "Ya sabes, tienes como máximo 24 horas para volver aquí, ¿No hace falta que te recuerde nuestro acuerdo? ¿Verdad...?"

-"No, Elijah me acuerdo perfectamente de que te di mi palabra y ahora...supongo que... adiós, hermano."-Dijo simplemente Kol esperando a que su hermano se fuera.

-"Antes de irme...¿Kol..? No es que me importe ni nada de eso, hicimos un trato y tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras durante este tiempo, pero...es que me sorprendió mucho que no hubieran hablado en las noticias sobre masacres, incendios o simplemente misteriosas desapariciones, ya me entiendes, lo que sueles hacer...¿No estarás planeando algo contra mi o contra Niklaus, verdad?"- Kol solo se rió ante la idea, la verdad es que lo que estaba haciendo era todo lo contrario de planes malvados e ir por ahí creando pánico, caos y destrucción...

-"Como has dicho, puedo hacer lo que quiera, y no tendría por que decírtelo, pero como soy un buen hermano, te adelantaré que no es nada contra ti o Niklaus...Así que... ¿Puedo irme ya?"

-"Claro..."- Dijo Elijah con un gesto indicando que podía salir en cuanto lo deseara. Así, veloz como un rayo, Kol salió corriendo. No sabía exactamente donde iba, pero hizo una promesa y debía cumplirla.

Cruzó un par de calles más hasta llegar a la casa de Caroline. Él recordaba la dirección que ella le había dado hace tres años, por lo que no fue difícil. Llegado a ese punto no supo que hacer. Tras cavilar un poco sobre cual sería su siguiente paso, simplemente, decidió irse. Tampoco era tan importante...¿No?-Fue interrumpido por una vocecita a su espalda.

-"¿Kol? ¡Has venido!"- Se giró y vio a Caroline apresurándose hacia él con intención de darle un abrazo hasta que se detuvo en seco, justo antes de llegar a tocarlo.

-"¿Que pasa pequeña?".-Dijo Kol sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba que usara el término "pequeña" con ella.-"¿Creías que no cumpliría mi palabra? ¡Kol Mikaelson siempre cumple lo que promete!".-Dijo con voz solemne.

Ella le dio una sonrisa tímida.-"Es...es solo que...que pensé que te habías olvidado de mi..."

-"Créeme, aunque quisiera, yo nunca podría olvidarme de ti"- La niña se sonrojó y le dedicó otra sonrisa, esta vez con más confianza.

-"¿Kol..."

-"Dime."

-"Sé que dijiste que no te gustaban los abrazos por que tenías que guardar tu apariencia de chico-malo, pero..."

Kol rodó los ojos divertido comprendiendo a lo que se refería. Dio un suspiro frustrado y le sonrió-"Está bien".- Y abrió los brazos como señal de permiso mientras ella se acercaba a él con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en la cara. Una vez entre sus brazos, Kol la subió para ponerla a su altura.- "Pero fíjate cuanto has crecido..."

-"Lo se..."- Al estar tan cerca de ella, podía notar la sangre que corría por sus venas y entonces, recordó que no se había alimentado en un año. Sin poder evitarlo, su cara cambió, sus ojos se oscurecieron y unas marcas grisaceas aparecieron justo bajo sus ojos. Caroline lo miró, en ese momento, Kol no sabía en que estaba pensando o que estaba sintiendo la niña...¿Y si se asustaba de él?

-"Caroline, por favor no..."- Dijo mientras se ponía a sí mismo bajo control haciendo desaparecer sus cambios.

-"Eso...¡Ha sido muy guay! ¿Como lo haces?"- Preguntó curiosa la niña.

-"Bueno, ciertamente yo no me esperaba esta reacción"- Soltó una carcajada sarcástica y puso a Caroline en el suelo. Se centró en sus enormes ojos azules y dijo: "Esto ha sido solamente un truco de magia, tu te has dado cuenta de que era simplemente un truco y nos hemos reído de mis escasas habilidades de mago"- Recitó mediante compulsión.

Ella repitió:-"Fue solo un truco. No eres un buen mago".- Kol se rió ante eso y le cogió la mano.

- "Y bien, ¿A donde quieres ir?"- Preguntó.

-"Bueno...Hay una feria a dos manzanas..."- Kol asintió, la verdad es que no le parecía tan mal plan. Después de todo, durante los casi mil años que había vivido, fue a bares, se metió en peleas, e hizo muchas, muchas cosas horribles, pero ¿Ir a una feria?...Nunca se le había ocurrido.

Pasaron un día increíble en la feria, montaron en la montaña rusa y en el tren del terror y incluso comieron manzanas de caramelo. Para Kol todavía eran un poco extrañas ya que aun no se había adaptado a todos los cambios que habían tenido lugar durante su "ausencia" Al acabar el día, Kol llevó a Caroline a su casa. Sabía que no diría nada de él o de lo que habían hecho ya que usó la compulsión con ella un año atrás.

Por fin, llegaron a la casa los dos estaban un poco apenados por tener que separarse, no habían dicho nada en todo el camino de vuelta desde la feria hasta que Kol rompió el silencio:

-"Hasta el año que viene, princesa".- Dijo Kol guiñándole un ojo.

-"Espero que eso sea una promesa de que vas a volver el año que viene."

-"Lo es...".- Y una vez más, desapareció.

* * *

24 de Diciembre de 2005

-"¡Elijah!".- Dijo Kol al despertar.

-"Buenas, hermano..."

-"¿Podrías hacer el favor de sacarme la estaca con más delicadeza la próxima vez?".- Dijo Kol frustrado mientras se tocaba la marca que había quedado en su pecho después de quitarle el puñal.

-"Oh um...si. Lo siento. Lo tendré en cuenta el año que viene.".- Dijo Elijah con su habitual tono distinguido.

-"Bien, si me disculpas, tengo algo que hacer."- Dijo Kol levantándose rápidamente del ataúd.-"Pero antes tendré que beber algo de sangre"

-"Adiós, Kol"- Pero una vez más, ya se había marchado.

Una vez lleno de sangre de una mujer que estaba "en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado", se dirigió a la casa de Caroline. No sabía por que lo hacía. Simplemente no tenía ningún sentido, es decir, estaba malgastando sus días con una simple niñita humana. Pero una cosa si sabía, que cuando estaba con ella sentía como si sus sentimientos volvieran a él. Ella lo hacía más humano.

Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse mucho, porque la vio en la puerta. Ella lo estaba esperando. Eso lo hizo sentir feliz.

-"¡Kol!"- Exclamó Caroline una vez lo vio.- "Sabía que vendrías"

-"Claro que si, princesita..¿Como se me iba a ocurrir no venir y perderme un maravilloso día con Caroline Forbes?".- Ella se sonrojó y dejó escapar una risita.-"Mira, si hasta tienes una corona".- Dijo el señalando la tiara que decoraba su cabeza.

-"Si, estaba practicando..."

-"¿Practicando para que?"

-"¿Recuerdas que te dije que yo vivía en un pueblo en las afueras de Virginia?"- Kol asintió con la cabeza.-" Pues verás, todos los años se celebran unas fiestas y nombran a la reina. Cuando sea mayor quiero ser coronada Miss Mystic Falls"

-"¿En serio? Para eso necesitarás un vestido hermoso ¿No?".- Ella dijo que si agitando la cabecita.-"¿Por que no vamos a comprar uno?"

-"¿Lo dices de verdad? ¡Eso sería fantástico!".- Exclamó con entusiasmo.

-"Bien, te compraré el vestido más hermoso de la tienda, y tu te encargarás de guardarlo hasta que tengas edad para participar en ese concurso"

-"¿Me ayudarás a elegirlo? Yo podría escogerlo si fuera para ahora, pero cuando tenga 17 años seré prácticamente una vieja y no creo que me gustara lo mismo..."

-"Oye! Perdona pero yo tengo 17 y no soy ningún viejo!."-Los dos se rieron ante el comentario.-"Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, voy a ayudarte a elegirlo"

Tras buscar en las mejores tiendas de todo Nueva York, Kol y Caroline encontraron un vestido en el escaparate de una que les pareció a los dos, "el vestido perfecto" Era de un tono azul muy claro, casi blanco, se parecía mucho al de cenicienta, o eso pensó Caroline, solo que era mucho más corto, sin mangas y tenía un escote en forma de corazón. Lo compraron en una talla aproximando más o menos la que tendría Caroline dentro de siete años y por alguna razón, Kol estaba seguro de que le iría bien. Se la imaginó bailando con alguno de sus futuros pretendientes en ese baile de Mystic Falls. Por alguna razón que no lograba entender, ese pensamiento no le gustó nada.

Con todo eso de buscar el vestido, se les fue el santo al cielo, y el tiempo de Kol volvió a agotarse.

-"Bueno, cariño, tengo que irme".- Dijo Kol con una sonrisa leve

-"Nos vemos el año que viene en el parque donde nos conocimos,¿Vale? Mi mama o mi abuela podrían verte si sigues viniendo aquí."

-"Está bien, chica lista y guarda bien ese vestido, espero verte llevarlo puesto cuando seas Miss Mystic Falls"

-"Eso espero".-Dijo Caroline despidiéndose con la mano.

Kol lo había pasado bien, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba pasárselo yendo de compras con una niña pequeña. Y eso que el odiaba ir de compras, sobretodo cuando iba con Rebekah. Pero lo de hoy había merecido la pena por los buenos ratos que pasaron. Ahora tenía volver a su ataúd y esperar a que llegue el año siguiente y...Oh no! El próximo año sería el último. La idea de tener que volver a estar "casi-casi muerto" no es que le gustara mucho, pero no le quedaba otra opción...

* * *

24 de Diciembre de 2005

-"Bien, hermano, este es tu último año. Espero que lo disfrutes".- Dijo Elijah cuando Kol recuperó la consciencia tras sacarle el puñal.

-"Oh...lo haré, créeme"- Y diciendo eso se fue.

Al llegar al parque donde se vieron por primera vez, Kol vio a Caroline sentada en uno de los columpios oxidados. Él se acercó y se sentó en el de al lado.

-"Hola Kol" "¡Te he echado muchísimo de menos!"

-"Y yo a ti, cariño"

-"¿Que haremos este año?".- Preguntó ella con impaciencia y curiosidad.

-"Um ...haremos lo que tu quieras. Este año elijes tu".- Caroline sonrió ante la respuesta y se lo pensó muy bien dos veces antes de contestar:

-"¿Recuerdas la primera noche que nos vimos?".- Kol simplemente asintió.-"Me llevaste a casa corriendo. Corrías muy rápido. ¿Podemos correr así?".- Preguntó con inocencia.

-"Si eso es realmente lo que quieres...puedo llevarte corriendo de un lado al otro de Nueva York y ni siquiera te darás cuenta"

Tras hacer eso, la niña pidió una y otra vez la repetición y Kol no podía negarle nada a esos enormes ojos azules que lo iluminaban. Estaba claro que le gustaban las emociones fuertes, en ese aspecto se parecía mucho a el. Al fin y al cabo...¿Para que tener una eternidad si no eres capaz de disfrutar de ella al máximo?

Al caer la noche Kol llevó a Caroline a su casa. No tubo el valor de decirle que iba a ser la última noche que pasaba con ella. Simplemente no podría soportar el hecho de decepcionarla, así que le dio un beso en la mejilla como señal de despedida. A Caroline le pareció un poco raro, ya que nunca había hecho nada por el estilo y solía evitar el contacto físico, no obstante, no le dio demasiada importancia. Como todos los años, ella se despidió de él agitando la mano mientras se iba a velocidad vampírica.

Por su parte, Kol intentaba no pensar mucho, ya que eso podría recordarle que no la vería más y que cuando su hermano Niklaus, se dignara a despertarlo por fin, ella probablemente ya estaría muerta desde hace varios años. Por tanto y como todos los años, se metió en su ataúd y clavó la estaca en su corazón diciendo "ADIÓS" al mundo.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por leerlo y dejen comentarios para que pueda mejorar. En el siguiente, habrán pasado seis años, ya será 2011 y Caroline y Kol volverán a encontrarse.

BESOS...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos de nuevo, estoy de vuelta, aquí os traigo el cuarto capítulo y intentaré que los próximos sean más largos.

Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, por todas esas personas que deciden gastar un poco de tiempo y mandármelos, es por ellos por los que sigo escribiendo. ¡Un beso a todos!

* * *

CAPITULO.4

11 de Julio de 2011

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo protegiendo a su familia de Mikael y por fin estaba muerto. Lo más irónico era que fue todo gracias a los hermanos Salvatore, que al intentar matar a Klaus hicieron algo por el. Matar al vampiro caza-vampiros original, alias "Mikael Mikaelson" El padre de los hermanos Mikaelson excepto de Klaus. Por fin podía liberar a Kol y Rebekah y poner fin a su enemistad con Elijah. Por fin, estaba libre. Excepto...por la maldición que pesaba sobre él desde que nació, la maldición que comenzó a desatarse la primera vez que mató a una persona al convertirse en vampiro pero que nunca terminó de desatarse. La maldición del híbrido. Y ahora que podía tener a sus hermanos para ayudarle, todo sería mucho más fácil. Hoy sería el día. Hoy sería el día en que los únicos miembros dignos de estar en la familia Mikaelson se reunirían.

Niklaus pidió a uno de sus vampiros más antiguos y de más confianza, Simón Jackness ,que le trajera unos ataúdes que encontraría en el sótano de Madame la Fontaine, una bruja de Nueva York, a un pueblecito a las afueras de Virginia llamado Mystic Falls. La parte fácil estaba hecha, Simón le trajo a Kol y a Rebekah... y tenía noticias de que Elijah también estaba en este pueblo, así que no fue costoso localizarlo y explicarle la situación, por tipo de hombre que era Elijah, para el cual, los lazos de sangre eran lo más importante, accedió a ayudarle. La familia Mikaelson volvería a reunirse, aunque fuera con un par de miembros menos; como su padre, su madre, y el mayor de sus hermanos, Finn.

Klaus y Elijah se encontraban en la puerta principal de la mansión Mikaelson. Un gran camión estaba aparcado en la entrada y los dos parecían extremadamente felices. Alguien se bajó del camión y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Klaus.

-"¿Como estas Simón?"

-"Muy bien. ¿Y tu, Klaus? Ha debido de pasar algo realmente gordo para que quieras "traer de vuelta" a tus hermanos"

-"Cierto, tienes razón. ¿Y sabes que? Creo que sabes demasiado."- Con un simple movimiento, Klaus le arrancó el corazón del pecho. Todavía lo tenía en la mano cuando decidió arrojarlo a un lado. "De todas formas, nunca me cayó bien ese tipo"

Una vez llevaron los ataúdes dentro de la mansión, Klaus y Elijah pusieron los cuerpos sobre la cama más grande de una de las habitaciones que tenían.

-"¿Listo Niklaus?".- Preguntó Elijah acercándose a los cuerpos.

-"Está bien, yo despierto a Rebekah y tu a Kol, nunca nos llevamos muy bien, y no me gustaría que después de un siglo de estar encerrado lo primero que viera fuera a mi."- Elijah simplemente asintió y hizo lo que le dijo.

En seguida, Kol despertó y quedó muy extrañado al darse cuenta de que estaba en una gran habitación con su hermana tumbada a su lado todavía con un color grisáceo en la cara. En frente suyo, se encontraba Elijah, mirándolo con una sonrisa de felicidad...¿Cuanto tiempo había estado ahí?...Giró la cabeza para inspeccionar más el terreno en el cual se hallaba y justo en la esquina de la habitación allí estaba el. Su otro hermano. Niklaus. Entonces, recordó que había sido el quien le había clavado la daga con las cenizas del roble blanco. En ese momento, le dirigió una mirada resentida, se abalanzó contra su cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo. Niklaus, que era mucho más fuerte que el y teniendo en cuenta que Kol no había tomado sangre desde hacía un tiempo, lo apartó rápidamente y sin a penas cansarse.

-"Bueno, veo que te acuerdas de mi, hermanito..."- Dijo Klaus con tono divertido.

-"¡Te voy a matar...!".- Exclamó Kol preparándose para volver a atacar.

-"Tranquilo, Kol...si te quedas tranquilito, te daré las buenas noticias."- Al ver que se relajaba, Klaus continuó:-"Pero tendremos que esperar a que despierte Bekah"- Kol se sentó frustrado en una esquina de la cama.

Minutos después, Rebekah se levantó de golpe y inhaló una gran cantidad de aire. Ella miró a su alrededor, parecía confusa sobretodo, de ver a Kol con vida. Buscó con su mirada a Klaus y se dirigió a el.-" Ni...Nik ¿Qu..que ha pasado?"- Dijo con la voz que le temblaba.

Pero antes de poder responderle, Kol se le adelantó:-"No estoy muy seguro, hermanita, pero al parecer tu hermano favorito, después de habernos clavado la daga, parece que ha decidido devolvernos a la vida."-Ahora Rebekah parecía todavía más confusa.-"Ah...y además, también tiene noticias. Te estábamos esperando. Así que... Nik, estoy impaciente por saber que está pasando aquí ¿Te importaría explicárnoslo?"

-"Bien, Kol, sé que tal vez estés un poco resentido con Nik, pero después de que te contemos lo sucedido, estoy seguro de que te animarás"- Intervino Elijah por primera vez.

-"¿Y bien, Nik? ¿Vas a explicarnos lo que ha pasado? Porque yo recuerdo estar huyendo de Mikael y...OH! Oh...Dios mío, Mikael nos está buscando, estamos en peligro y, y..."- Dijo Rebekah casi tartamudeando.

-"Tranquila, Bekah, cariño, estamos bien. Mikael está muerto."- Tanto Rebekah como Kol se sorprendieron en gran medida. Tras superar el shok inicial por la noticia, se apresuraron a abrazarse. No es algo que harían en circunstancias normales, y mucho menos ahora que su hermano los había despertado ¡Tras apuñalarlos! Pero...Mikael había estado persiguiéndolos durante casi un milenio, y por fin...eran libres.

-"Eso es genial, pero, ¿Como...?"

-"¿Recuerdas a tus amiguitos los Salvatore?"- Klaus comenzó a explicarles a Kol y a Rebekah todo lo que había sucedido y como habían derrotado por fin a Mikael, aunque se había llevado consigo a Finn.

-"¡Por fin somos libres, Nik..! ¡No tendremos que vivir huyendo nunca más!"- Dijo Bekah alegre después de haber escuchado la historia. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al darse cuenta de una cosa.- "Niklaus Mikaelson...¿Me clavaste una daga? ¡A mi, a tu propia hermana!".- Dijo en tono de reprimenda.

-"Bueno, ahora sabes lo que se siente".- Intervino Kol que no había hablado durante un rato -"Por cierto, ¿En que año estamos?"

-"Es julio de 2011".- Dijo Elijah.

-"Me ha encantado esta charla de hermanos, pero tengo cosas que hacer, ya sabéis..¡Desatar mi maldición! Así que debo irme."- Se disculpó Niklaus.-"Kol, Rebekah, venid conmigo, os presentaré a la doble"

-"¿La doble? ¿Te refieres a Katerina?"- Dijo Rebekah quien ya la conoció en 1492.

-"No, al parecer tuvo un hijo. Supo ocultarlo muy bien. Bueno...digamos que ella es la doble de la doble de Tatia. Su nombre es Elena Gilbert"- Bekah quedó muy impresionada al oír eso, ya que se habían quedado sin esperanzas de desatar la maldición del híbrido tras la muerte de Katerine.-"Seguro que te cae mal."- Rebekah lo miró curiosa y al ver su expresión, continuó hablando.-"Veras, ella es buena y amable".-Dijo en tono de burla.-"Y además tiene enamorados a los dos hermanos Salvatore. En el fondo, no es tan diferente de Katerina"- Bekah sintió muchos celos. Habían pasado noventa años, si, pero...esperaba que tal vez Stefan siguiera amándola.

-"¿Y por que tenemos que ir nosotros?".- Preguntó Kol con tono insolente.

-"Pues para intimidarlos más ¿Que pensarías tu si fueras una humana y se presentaran en tu casa tres vampiros originales?"

-"Supongo que tienes razón..."

Fueron a casa de Elena, pero no estaba allí. Klaus pensó que lo más probable sería que estuvieran en una reunión en la casa Salvatore elaborando planes y conspiraciones contra él y no se equivocó. A medida que se acercaba a la casa de huéspedes, gracias a su oído vampírico, pudo escucharlos. Estaban todos, Stefan, Damon, Elena, Jeremy, la brujita Bonnie y... Caroline. Ella era una joven a quien Klaus admiraba. Era fuerte y valiente y no se dejaba intimidar por él. Además..tenía una luz especial que brillaba en la oscuridad más profunda. Tal vez, Niklaus Mikaelson había comenzado a sentir algo por ella, pero ese no era el momento más adecuado para pensar en ese tipo de entró por la puerta principal captando la atención de todos.

-"Y ahora que, Klaus? Porque no creo que esta sea una simple visita de cortesía, ¿No?"- Dijo Damon con su habitual tono sarcástico.

-"No, Damon. Esto no es una visita de cortesía. Vengo a presentaros a alguien."- Hizo una pausa.-"Cariño, ¿Quieres pasar?".- Hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que entrara. Entonces, entró una chica joven, rubia, muy atractiva que vestía una camiseta azul acompañada con unos pantaloncitos cortos de color blanco que combinaban a la perfección con la parte de arriba.-"Ella es mi hermana pequeña: Rebekah Mikaelson. No creo que la querréis ver enfadada...es una advertencia."

Los chicos estaban confusos, habían oído que Klaus tenía más hermanos, pero creían que estaban en un ataúd con una daga clavada en el corazón. Nadie sabía que reprodujo el mismo gesto que hizo minutos atrás con Rebekah y por la puerta principal entró un joven muy atractivo mas bien...era ...¡Extremadamente sexy! Allí estaba, frente a todos. A Caroline le sonaba mucho, pero ¿De que...? Oh Dios mio. ¡Era él!

-"Y el es mi otro hermano pequeño..."- Klaus iba a continuar con la presentación pero Caroline no pudo aguantarlo y lo interrumpió:

-"KOL..."- Dijo ella dirigiendo todas las miradas hacia ella.

-"Si, en efecto, ese soy yo..¿Te conoz...?- Iba a terminar la pregunta, pero al mirar más de cerca a la joven se dio cuenta de quien era. ¿Como podía haberse olvidado? Estaba mucho más crecida, si, pero...sus ojos, esos enormes ojos azules y ese cabello dorado eran exactamente los mismos.-"Ca-ca...¿Caroline...? ¿E...Eres tu?"- Kol preguntó tartamudeando.-"¿Co...como...?"

-"¡Si, ¿COMO? ¿ALGUIEN ME LO EXPLICA?"- Interrumpió Klaus.

-"Solo se conocen, Klaus teniendo en cuenta la reputación de Kol, seguro que conoce a todas las chicas monas del mundo. No le des importancia."- Intervino Rebekah.

-"Eso sería lógico para mi si no fuera porque teóricamente, Kol lleva más de un siglo encerrado en un ataúd y Caroline solo tiene 17 años. Sé que no eres muy buena en matemáticas, pero si haces el cálculo te darás cuenta de que es sencillamente imposible!"- Dijo sarcásticamente Klaus.

-"Es cierto, ¿De que os conocéis?"- Preguntó Stefan confundido.

Caroline no pudo aguantar más y salió corriendo. Kol corrió tras ella a velocidad de vampiro. Como ella no había tomado sangre en un tiempo, decidió no usar sus habilidades, por lo que Kol la encontró con facilidad. Estaba en un rincón apartado del jardín de la propiedad Salvatore. Se encontraba sentada de forma recogida, con las rodillas dobladas hasta el pecho y Kol podía oírla sollozar. Se acercó despacio y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Caroline..? ¿Estás bien, cariño?"- Dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

-"¿Crees que estoy bien? ¿Tu me ves bien? ¡Pues claro que no estoy bien!"- Gritó desesperada.-"¡Me dejaste, Kol! ¡Te esperé, todas las Navidades durante cinco años y nunca volviste a por mi!".- Y Caroline comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

-"¿Crees que yo quise dejarte? ¡NO! Simplemente no podía, pequeña, yo..."

-"¡No me llames eso!"- Kol se rió divertido al ver que seguía odiando ese apodo. La miró mejor y más de cerca, ya no era una niña. Era alta y parecía fuerte, además de muy atractiva.-Dios no puedo estar pensando en eso, ella era la niña pequeña...-

-"Lo siento, cariño, tienes razón. Eres toda una mujer y voy a explicártelo todo."- Le puso el brazo sobre el hombro trazando círculos en su espalda.

-"Espera...Klaus ha dicho que tu eras su hermano pequeño, eso quiere decir que eres un vampiro original! ¡¿Y durante esos cinco años, no se te ocurrió siquiera mencionármelo?!"- Kol estaba un poco confundido...¿Ella sabía de vampiros? Ahora que se paraba a pensar en ello...¿Por que estaba con la doble y los hermanos Salvatore? ¿La conoce Niklaus? ¿Que tendrá ella que ver con la maldición de mi hermano...?-Un montón de preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta le llenaron la cabeza.

-"Bueno, cariño, tal vez se me olvidara..."- Dijo ignorando las nuevas cuestiones que se le planteaban.-"Y a mi también me faltan algunos datos, como por ejemplo, que es lo que hacías tu allí"

-"Hagamos un trato. Pregunta por pregunta".- Dijo Caroline recuperando su habitual calma y compostura.

-"Me parece justo. Creo que deberías empezar tu".-Ella asintió y planteó la primera cuestión:

-"¿Es cierto que eres el hermano de Klaus?"

-"Creí que habíamos dejado ya claro que si."- Respondió Kol con indiferencia. La verdad era que no fue muy buena con la elección de su pregunta, pero ahora era el turno de él. -"¿Como sabes de la existencia de los vampiros?"

-"¿No lo has notado?"-Preguntó ella extrañada.

-"¿Notar que, cariño?"

-"Yo. Yo soy un vampiro."- Ella se quedó callada mientras la mandíbula de Kol se abrió de asombro.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

* * *

Bien, muchísimas gracias por leerlo, y como siempre, si queréis que continúe, dejad vuestros comentarios.

Chao

¡Besos...!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, quisiera dar las gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios (UshieVictoria, orora97, heiji-kazu4ever, denny)

Una preguntita: ¿Debería poner cuando Damon abusó de Caroline?

* * *

CAPITULO.5

-"¿¡QUÉ!?"-Kol no podía creérselo. ¿Como no se había dado cuenta antes?- "¿Como?, ¿Cuando? y.. ¿Por que?"- Exclamó exigiendo respuestas.

-"Wow, esa es más de una pregunta, ademas, ahora es mi turno"- Kol parecía frustrado, pero tomó un par de respiraciones profundas y consiguió relajarse un poco.-"¿Cómo es posible que vinieras a verme si estabas en un ataúd?"

-"Hice un trato con Elijah, le daba a mi mejor bruja y él me dejaba salir un día al año pero solamente durante cinco años"- ¿Si solo tenía un día al año, por que los pasó con ella? No tenía mucho sentido."Bien, ahora..."- Se quedó pensativo durante un rato y luego dijo:- " ¿Quién te convirtió?"

-"¿Te refieres a quien me mató o con la sangre de quien me hice vampiro?"

-"Ambas"

-"Es complicado. Damon Salvatore es mi padre"- Hizo una breve pausa, parecía que le costaba mucho seguir, pero entonces, dijo:-" Pero el no fue quien me mató"- Kol parecía confundido por lo que ella le explicó.-"Fue Katerine"

La sorpresa en el rostro de Kol era claramente visible, pero también se podía distinguir otra cosa..tal vez ira. Y así era, efectivamente Kol sentía unas ganas tremendas de ir y vengarse. Estaba furioso. Volvió a respirar profundo, y al relajarse preguntó: -"¿Cómo?"

-"Asfixia con un cojín"- Kol tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para contener sus ganas de matar algo. Al darse cuenta de que parecía estar nervioso, Caroline hizo su pregunta.

-"¿Por que pasaste tu tiempo conmigo? ¿Por que yo?"- Esa misma cuestión había rondado la cabeza de Kol desde que la vio y todavía no tenía una respuesta clara. Ni para eso, ni para lo que sentía cada vez que la veía o estaba cerca de ella.

-"Yo..yo...no lo planeé. Simplemente pasó. Te vi mi primera navidad fuera del ataúd en ese parque, luego por segunda vez en el cementerio y...solo...yo...lo necesitaba. Necesitaba verte."-Al principio, esa respuesta no convenció del todo a Caroline, pero decidió creerlo ya que a ella le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Kol volvió a hablar:-"Es mi turno"- Pero fue interrumpido.

-"No, no lo es. Tu me has hecho dos preguntas, primero quien me convirtió y luego, como pasó, así que a mi me corresponden dos preguntas también."- Kol dio un suspiro de fastidio.

-"Está bien.."- Dijo, y posteriormente, rodó los ojos.

-"Um...¿Te...te lo pasabas realmente bien conmigo?"

-"Oh Caroline...dulce, dulce y insegura Caroline. Claro que si, sorprendentemente, mejor que con cualquier otra persona, vampiro o ser sobrenatural"- Dijo con una sonrisa delicada. Ante eso, ella le sonrió y Kol le secó una pequeña lágrima con un suave roce de su dedo índice en la mejilla de Caroline. Se encontraban muy cerca, y Kol sintió la necesidad de estrellar sus labios con los de ella aunque se contuvo. Al darse cuenta, ella se apartó rápidamente.

-"Tu turno"

-"¿Dónde entras tu en la maldición de mi hermano? Es decir, estabas allí con ellos en la reunión en la que debíais hablar de eso ¿No?"

-"Bueno...yo no soy importante en esto. Es decir, yo estoy siempre en el segundo plano o soy un rebote. En este caso, de Elena. Verás...somos amigas desde que éramos pequeñas y como Katerine me convirtió para enviarles un mensaje, tuvieron que "Cargar conmigo" y contármelo todo."- Kol odiaba que Caroline pensara así de ella misma.

-"Caroline, cariño...tu no eres una carga y eres importante."-Dijo con voz seductora.-"Al menos lo eres para mí"-¿Por que tenía que ser tan condenadamente atractivo? Se supone que no debía sentir esto por el. Se supone que debía odiarlo, al fin y al cabo era un original. Simplemente no podía odiarlo.

-"Gracias"- Se limitó a decir con sinceridad.-"Me toca...¿Por que te ha resucitado Klaus?"

-"Él dice que nos clavó las estacas para protegernos de Mikael, ahora que está muerto, no nos hace falta protección. Además, nos necesita para que le ayudemos a desatar su maldición."

-"¿Por que no huyes ahora que estás libre? Podrías ir a cualquier parte y Klaus no se enteraría, se que es poderoso, pero con un par de brujas de tu lado, no sería difícil"

-"¿Crees que no se me ha ocurrido antes? He pensado muchas veces en escaparme, pero... verás, Caroline...es que es lo único que tengo, mi familia es todo lo que me queda y no puedo perder a mis familia otra vez, o por lo menos a lo que queda de ella, si al menos tuviera algo o alguien más por lo que luchar...pero no, estoy solo y Nik, Bekah y Elijah son...son...son mi sangre."- Caroline estaba apenada. Ni siquiera debió haberlo sugerido. Tal vez, Kol era un original, pero hasta los originales tienen corazón.

-"Kol, no estás solo...Como has dicho, tienes a Niklaus, a Rebekah, a Elijah y..y... Y también me tienes a mi"- Ella le agarró fuertemente el brazo como señal de afecto y contención.

-"Gracias"

-"¿Para que están los amigos?"- Kol no sabía por que esas palabras le hicieron sentir una fuerte punzada en el pecho, justo en el corazón. Eso le dolió, le dolió muchísimo. Mucho más que la daga con cenizas de roble blanco, mucho más que cualquier herida que le hubieran hecho antes, pero ese era un dolor diferente a los que había experimentado anteriormente. Aun así, supo contenerse. Odiaba sentirse así.

-"¡Oh no! Ha pasado más de una hora y no saben donde estamos, todos deben estar muy preocupados.- Dijo Caroline separándose de Kol.

-"Tienes razón, pero mi hermano no puede enterarse de mi trato con Elijah, nos mandaría de vuelta al ataúd"

-"Tranquilo, no le diré nada"

-"No es tan simple, tus amigos querrán saber...¿Que excusa les darás?"

-"Simplemente, les diré que no quiero hablar de ello. Esquivaré el tema como pueda y listo."

-"Se te olvida que mi hermano puede obligar a cualquier vampiro y si no le dices lo que quiere saber, es perfectamente capaz de usar la compulsión contra ti. Eres un vampiro bebe, ¡No podrás hacer nada contra su poder!"- Dijo Kol más preocupado que irritado.

-"Klaus no va a obligarme"

-"¿Y como puedes estar tan segura?"

-"En primer lugar, yo bebo verbena."-Dijo Caroline enfadada porque no confiaba en ella.-"Y en segundo lugar, él nunca me haría eso"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"No tiene importancia"

-"Dime por que, Caroline".- Dijo Kol con impaciencia.

-"Te he dicho que no tiene importancia".- El hecho de que no se lo quisiera contar, solo incentivaba más todavía el hecho de que quería saber.

-"En sério, cariño...¡DÍMELO!"- El tono de voz que usó, expresaba nerviosismo y angustia y tal vez...tal vez ¿Eran celos? ¿Kol Mikaelson, celoso? ¿De ella? NO, Claro que no...¿O si?

Al final, ella no aguantó más:-"¡Porque me lo prometió! Me dio su palabra"- Kol estaba un poco confundido, ¿Niklaus dando su palabra así porque así?. Eso no era muy normal en su hermano mayor y menos si se trataba de un simple vampiro-bebe. ¿Que le estaba ocultando?-"Y ahora, solo déjalo y confía en mí... por favor"

-"Está bien..."- Kol no podía resistirse a esos grandes ojos azules que seguían mirándolo con inocencia, como la primera vez que los vio. No podía negarse a ella. Seguro que si le pedía algo, fuera lo que fuera, lo haría. ¿Que son estos nuevos sentimientos? ¿NO será...? ¡Urg! ¡NO! ¡Es imposible! ¡No podría ser...! Y aunque lo fuera...su familia tenía un lema- El amor es una debilidad- Eso es, el amor es solo una debilidad...¿Pero que digo...? Yo ni siquiera la amo. ¡Kol no seas estúpido! ¿Ahora eres un pedófilo...? Ahora es adulta, pero... ¿No te das cuenta de que ella es esa niñita? Vamos, vamos, vamos...piensa en ella como la niñita dulce y adorable, no como en la mujer en la que se ha convertido. En la mujer guapa, hermosa, inteligente, profunda, cariñosa y...sexy en la que se ha convertido...¡Urg! ¡Sentimientos! ¡Menudo asco!

-"¿Te llevo a casa?"- Dijo Kol señalando el coche que estaba aparcado en la acera muy cerca de ellos.

Ella simplemente asintió y se dirigieron caminando hasta el ferrari deportivo de color rojo de Kol. Acariciando la parte delantera, Kol miró a Caroline y dijo: "¿No es una preciosidad?"

Ella rodó los ojos y dio un suspiro de fastidio.-"Los chicos y sos coches deportivos. Nunca cambiaréis"- Dijo en tono sarcástico.

-"¿Que hay de "Las chicas y su maquillaje"?"- Dijo Kol burlándose.

-"Ja, ja. Muy gracioso. Ahora, ¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa? He tenido un día duro, y necesito descansar"

-"Claro, pequeña...sube"- Dijo ofreciéndole entrar en el asiento del copiloto.

-"Odio que me llamen eso"- Dijo resentida recordando años atrás.

-"Lo se, ahora, sube"- Ordenó Kol con tono autoritario.

No dijeron nada en todo el trayecto. Fue un viaje parcialmente tranquilo, excepto porque a Kol se le ocurrió poner una música rock que Caroline odiaba y por si fuera poco, a un volumen extremadamente elevado.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Caroline bajó del coche sin decir una palabra. Estaba realmente agotada por el cúmulo de acontecimientos que habían transcurrido en el día de hoy y le hacía falta un "sueño de belleza reparador" ¿Que?...Aunque fuera un vampiro, tenía que cuidarse, al menos de vez en cuando.

-"Adiós, Kol"- Dijo simplemente ella despidiéndose.-"Y gracias"

-"¿Gracias? ¿Por que?"- Preguntó Kol divertido.

-"Por todo. Por lo de hoy. Por escucharme, por aguantarme ... y por volver a mi"

-"Siempre. Yo nunca incumplo un juramento. Te prometí que volvería y he vuelto, ¿No?- Y le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

Ella se acercó un poco más a su cara y lo besó en la mejilla antes de entrar sonriente en casa. Una vez cerrada la puerta principal, Kol, todavía en la acera en frente de la casa de Caroline, subió su mano hasta la parte de su cara en la que ella lo había besado. Sin poder evitarlo, se le escapó una sonrisa y comenzó a conducir de vuelta a la mansión Mikaelson. Le esperaba una buena. Esa noche, tendría que explicar unas cuantas cosas a su familia.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leerlo, un gran beso a todos y por favor, como siempre, si queréis que continúe, dejadme vuestros comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios (heiji-kazu4ever, Aisa Belikov Ivashkov, y UshieVictoria)

Aquí va el siguiente:

* * *

Capitulo.6

A la mañana siguiente, Kol se despertó descansado. La noche anterior, al volver de su encuentro con Caroline, no encontró a nadie en la mansión. En parte fue un gran alivio, ya que tendría que haber inventado alguna excusa y dar unas cuantas explicaciones a sus hermanos y estaba tan agotado que seguramente su cerebro no funcionaría bien y habría llegado a decir cualquier barbaridad. No obstante, sabía que Niklaus exigiría respuestas.

En este momento, se encontraba sentado en el sofá del salón con un libro entre las manos. Daba la impresión de que estaba concentrado en su lectura, pero lo que en realidad hacía era repasar mentalmente los hechos sucedidos ayer. Caroline le había besado, claro que un beso en la mejilla no es lo mismo que uno real, pero...se había sentido tan cálido y dulce. Por primera vez en muchos años, se había sentido querido. Pero por otra parte...¡Esto no podía estar pasándole! Sentimientos=Debilidad, sentimientos=debilidad, sentimientos=debilidad...- Repitió mentalmente hasta que fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal, giró la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Y allí estaban Rebekah y Elijah.

-"Hermano, por fin apareces"- Dijo Elijah con tono sarcástico.

-"¿Que quieres decir? Yo he estado aquí toda la noche. Sois vosotros los que habéis estado desaparecidos"

-"Tuvimos que ir a ver a una bruja a las afueras y tu debiste haber venido con nosotros o al menos explicarnos que pasó tras el numerito de ayer. Nik está muy cabreado contigo."- Dijo Rebekah a Kol con tono mandón.

-"¿De que numerito me estás hablando?"- Preguntó Kol inocentemente.

Entonces, Klaus entró en la habitación con rostro intranquilo.-"Ah Kol estás aquí...creo que tenemos una charla pendiente"

-"¿En serio? Yo creo que no. Ahora...si me disculpas"- Kol estaba a punto de salir, cuando Klaus lo agarró por el hombro y lo sentó de vuelta en el sofá.-"Está bien, está bien...¿Y de que se supone que quieres que hablemos?"

-"Podrías empezar por decirme de que conoces a Caroline"- Exigió Klaus.

-"¿Caroline? Um...Lo siento, Nik, pero no me suena de nada el nombre."- Dijo Kol haciéndose el tonto.

-"La chica de ayer, la que dijo tu nombre"- Klaus estaba más furioso cada vez.

-"Seguramente me conocería por que soy un original. Se habla mucho de nosotros ¿Sabes...?"

-"No te hagas el tonto, Kol dijiste su nombre también."

-"Fue porque me recordó a alguien...Es solo una coincidencia".- Mintió Kol

-"Entonces, si no la conocías...¿Por que saliste corriendo tras ella?"- Preguntó Klaus.

-"Yo no salí corriendo tras ella, Nik. Simplemente me harté de estar allí y me fui a casa"- A Klaus no le convencieron para nada sus respuestas, pero sabía que si Kol quería mantenerlo en secreto, no se lo diría. Tendría que averiguarlo por si mismo.-"Pero si quieres presentármela, estoy dispuesto a conocerla, tenía un buen culo..."- Disimuló Kol, aunque, en realidad, no estaba mintiendo.

-"Ella es demasiado inteligente para dejarse seducir y mucho menos, por ti."- Ahora Kol estaba confuso. ¿A quien se refería con "Dejarse seducir" ? y...¿Klaus haciendo un cumplido? Esto se ponía cada vez más extraño.

Justo antes de que Kol saliera de la habitación, Klaus lo llamó:-"Kol...una cosa más"- A velocidad vampírica, se puso delante de su hermano con una expresion muy seria en la cara.-"No te acerques a ella...¿Entendido?"- Dijo con tono autoritário.

Kol no dijo nada, simplemente salió de la habitación..¿A que venía esa preocupación por Caroline? Ella le había pedido que confiara, pero le costaba mucho confiar en alguien despues de la solitaria vida que había llevado. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Urgentemente.

* * *

Llegó a su casa unos minutos después, y llamó a la puerta.

(Caroline POV)

Estaba tranquila en mi casa, no había dormido nada la noche anterior pensando en todas las novedades y los nuevos acontecimientos que inundaban mi vida. Klaus había regresado a por la sangre de Elena, Stefan y Damon seguían enemistados dado a su enamoramiento por la doble, Matt no quería saber nada del mundo sobrenatural, y por tanto, tampoco de mi, y menos aún, tras haber comenzado a forjar una amistad con Tyler. No lograba entender que tenía eso de malo. Damon me había advertido ya sobre alejarme de el. "Vampiros y hombres-lobo no se llevan bien. Se odian por naturaleza" Esas fueron las palabras exactas que me había dicho. ¡Ja! Como si se preocupara lo más mínimo por mi. La verdad es que en esta ciudad, nadie se preocupa por mi, siempre es Elena. Solamente ella.

Y luego estaba...Kol. Este fantasma de mi pasado que acababa de aparecer en mi vida de nuevo. ¡Como si no tuviera ya bastante! Aunque la verdad, es que me gusta que esté aquí, me siento mejor con él. Como...si estuviera segura y nada malo puediera pasarme a su lado...

DING-DONG

Escuché el timbre, no me apetecía nada recevir visitas, seguro que lo único que querían era preguntarme, no obstante, decidí abrir por si se tratara de algo importante. Algo importante, relacionado probablemente con Elena. Di un suspiro de frustración y salté de la cama, bajé las escaleras con rapidez y abrí la puerta y allí estaba, ¡Genial!- Pensé sarcasticamente.

-"¿Que quieres, Kol?"- Pregunté con mi mejor tono de indiferencia.

-"Bueno, bueno...deduzco por tu tono que hoy no nos hemos levantado de muy buen humor, ¿Me equivoco...?"- Dijo él con tono divertido.

-"Si, supongo que tienes razón, pero tal vez sea porque tu hermano mayor, el malvado casi-híbrido original nos tiene amenazados constantemente"

-"Lo siento."- Eso fue extraño. No lo dijo en tono de broma o utilizando el sarcasmo. Me pareció que estaba siendo sincero.

-"¿En serio?"- Yo estaba muy sorprendida ante eso.

-"Si. Totalmente. ¿O es que creías que me gustaba ir por ahí amenazando gente inocente como hace Nik?"- Yo lo miré como si hubiera dicho algo muy difícil de creer así que el suspiró y continuó-"Bueno, tal vez si me gustara eso antes, pero mi actual yo no es de esa manera. He crecido"

-"¿Y que te hizo cambiar así?"- Pregunté yo con escepticismo.

-"La verdad es que no lo sé. Solo...creo que era hora de crecer."- Yo estaba muy impresionada. En ese momento, estábamos en un cómodo silencio que Kol rompió.-"Tenemos que hablar"

-"Bien, dime"- Dije ansiosa por saber que tenía que decirme

-"¿Puedo pasar?"- Yo solté una pequeña carcajada.

-"Ya tengo bastante con tener a un vampiro original invitado a mi casa"

Kol me miró confuso.-"¿Es que no confías en mi?"- Yo me quedé callada durante unos segundos, decidiendo se invitarle o no. Por una parte era un original...eso es malo, pero también es mi amigo, el que siempre volvería a buscarme y para mi, eso era mucho más que suficiente.

-"Esta bien. Pasa..."- Le hice un gesto para que entrara y lo conduje hasta mi habitación mientra pensaba 'Mi madre no va a estar contenta con esto. Al fin y al cabo, esta casa es suya tambien..'

-"Bien, ¿De que querías habl.."- Yo comenzaba a plantear mi pregunta pero el me interrumpió.

-"Por curiosidad...¿Cual es el otro vampiro original que está invitado a tu casa?"

-"¿Eh..?"- Yo estaba un poco confundida con su pregunta.

-"He dicho...que quien es el otro vampiro que está invitado a tu casa. ¿Cual de mis hermanos?"- Yo no dije nada. Seguía mirándolo con cara de desconcierto.-" Lo dijiste antes, tus palabras exactas fueron 'Ya tengo bastante con un vampiro original invitado a mi casa' Y yo quería saber a quien te referías"- Kol lo dijo con un tono normal, finjiendo indiferencia, no osbtante, me di cuenta de que solamente estaba actuando, pero... ¿Por que...? No tenía ningún tipo de sentido. Yo no dije nada, me quedé pensando por que razón Kol Mikaelson me estaba haciendo ese planteamiento, pero más importante aún, ¿Esa extraña espresión que veía en su cara, eran...celos?

Al darme cuenta de que todavía estaba callada y Kol estaba sentado en la esquina de mi cama mirándome fijamente, me decidí a hablar.-" Es..es ... Es Klaus"- Dije yo por fin.

-"Mmm. No se por que no me sorprende..."- Dijo Kol con tono irritado y un poco..¿Dolido?

-"¿Que quieres decir..?"- Pregunté yo confusa.

-"Solo estaba pensando...Primero me dices que Klaus te prometió que no utilizaría la compulsión contigo. No es nada propio de Niklaus prometer cosas a la ligera y sin esperar nada a cambio, y mucho menos si tiene la intención de cumplirlas. Luego está el extraño comportamiento de Nik, ¿Por que es tan protector contigo? Incluso llegó a pedirme que me alejara de ti, cuando ni siquiera hizo eso con Elena. Su doble. Su única posibilidad de crear a sus queridísimos híbridos."- Hizo una pequeña pausa. Dio un par de respiraciones profundas, parecía que necesitaba calmarse y luego, prosiguió.:-"Y ahora vas y me dices que está invitado a tu casa. Es decir, que puede entrar cuando se le antoje y a ti ni siquiera te molesta"

-"No me molesta porque él no entraría si yo no quiero"- Le dije en un tono enfadado.

-"¿Lo ves? A eso me refiero..."- Ahora estaba gritándome.

-"Yo no fui quien le invitó, fue mi madre"- Dije yo.-" Y fue para salvarme la vida."- El se quedó callado por un momento.-"Y para que lo sepas, si no llegara a ser por el, yo no estaría aquí en este momento"

-"¿A que te refieres?"

-"Un hombre lobo me mordió. Y como ya sabrás, la mordedura de hombre-lobo es letal para los vampiros a menos que...a menos que tomes la sangre de Niklaus"

-"¡Espera! ¡Tomaste su sangre! ¡No me lo puedo creer!"- Ahora, Kol parecía realmente enfadado y yo no entendía el por que.

-"¡No lo entiendo, Kol! ¿A que se supone que viene esto?"

-"Viene a que quiero saberlo...

"¿Que relación tienes con Niklaus...?"

* * *

Gracias a todos por leerlo, como siempre, por favor, dejadme vuestros comentarios

Y muchos besos!


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios (**heiji-kazu4ever, AlbertoAlby, Kacomu, UshieVictoria)**

* * *

CAPITULO.7

**(POV Caroline)**

Yo me quedé callada por un segundo. No sabía que decir. ¿Como podía presentarse en mi casa y pretender que le responda a todas esas preguntas? Kol era un tipo caprichoso, que estaba acostumbrado a conseguir siempre lo que quería. Pero no esta vez. No tenía ningún derecho de hacerle esos planteos.

-"¡Vamos, respóndeme!"- Exigió él y al ver que yo seguía sin decir nada, continuó:-"Bien, si quieres que lo hagamos por las malas, estoy dispuesto a obligarte. Soy un original, ¿Recuerdas...?"

_Mierda. _Me había olvidado de eso. Oh no ... Llebava un tiempo sin tomar verbena...-"No, no, Kol...Por favor no..."- Estaba asustada, me traía demasiados recuerdos.

-"¿Que relación tienes con mi hermano?"- Mientras formulaba la pregunta, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos y sus pupilas comenzaban a dilatarse.

Yo no dije nada.

Él repitió la pregunta un poco confuso ya que no había funcionado.-"¿Que relación tienes con Niklaus?"

Una vez más yo no dije nada.

Pude ver claramente la confusión en su rostro. Yo también estaba muy confusa y aunque intenté ocultarlo, Kol se dio cuenta.- "¿Por que no funciona...? Me pareció que no llevabas verbena..."

-"¿QUE? Vienes aquí, exigiendo cosas estúpidas, entras en 'mi' casa, me gritas, me amenazas y intentas obligarme, creo que el que me debe una explicación eres tu."- Kol se quedó mirándome y dudó un momento antes de hablar, estaba claro que no estaba seguro de decirme o no hacerlo.

-"Es...es que me siento raro y por eso hago tonterías..."- Lo miré confundida.-" Verás ayer... yo..le di la vuelta al interruptor. No se como ni por que pasó, simplemente...lo hizo y...he pasado más de cinco siglos sin sentir nada y, y...y de repente todas estas emociones y sentimientos vienen a mi...no se que hacer"

Me senté con él en la cama y lo abracé con cautela. Al principio, no reaccionó, pero tras unos segundos, me devolvió el abrazo mientras seguía hablando muy cerca de mi oído, tan cerca que me hacía cosquillas con cada palabra.-"¿Sabes por que giré el interruptor?"- Yo negué con la cabeza, todavía sin desprenderme de él.-"Fue porque no podía controlar mis emociones, nunca pude, ni siquiera cuando era humano..."- Me sentí triste por él y no sabía que hacer.

-"Hey!"- Dije con una sonrisa y me separé de el obligándolo a mirarme a los ojos.- "Yo estoy aquí..."- Kol también sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste y forzada.- "No sé si seré de ayuda, mis emociones son confusas también, pero estaré allí para ti. Todo irá mejor..."

-"¿Por que tienes que ser tan condenadamente perfecta?"- Dijo con una sornisa, ahora verdadera. Yo hice una mueca con la boca y me encogí de hombros. Si fuera humana, me habría sonrojado con toda seguridad.

-"No soy perfecta. Es más, tengo más defectos que la mayoría."

-"No lo creo. Pero...¿Como no te he podido obligar? ¿Es algún tipo de 'rollo de brujas'?"- Preguntó divertido y curioso a la vez.

-"Si te digo la verdad, no tengo ni idea...pero no será nada, prefiero no pensar mucho en ello"- Dije yo esquivándolo.- "¿Te apetece hacer algo para distraernos?"- Kol levantó la ceja derecha divertido.-"¡Oh por Dios no me refería a eso!...¿Quieres ver una película?"

-"¿Por que no? Pero te advierto que esta va a ser mi primera película, me he informado de ellas como de otros avances, pero no he tenido tiempo de ver ninguna."- Dijo dejándome un poco sorprendida, a pesar de que al fin y al cabo, llevaba más de un siglo metido en un ataúd con una daga clavada en el corazón, y en ese estado, es poco probable que hubiera visto alguna...-" Por cierto, hablando de 'avances' tienes que enseñarme a usar esa cosita con la que puedes comunicarte con otras personas."

Yo solté una carcajada.-"¿Te refieres al teléfono móbil?"- Dije entre risas.

-"Si, creo que Nik lo llamó algo así..."

-"Está bien, te enseñaré a usarlo en cuanto terminemos la película...¿Que quieres ver?"

-"No se, pero por favor, que no sea una de esas típicas cosas románticas que le gustan a las chicas"

-"Bien, como quieras, pero que sepas que el romanticismo es una parte vital del mundo"

-"Eso lo dices porque eres la típica chica princesa que busca a su principe azul para vivir felices y comer perdices"-Dijo Kol sarcásticamente.

-"Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de creer en el príncipe azul y mucho menos en los finales felices. En la vida real, nada termina bien."- Dije con un tono apenado, y al darme cuenta de que me estaba poniendo sentimental, intenté desviar el tema.-"Y para que lo sepas, ¡Yo nunca comería perdices! Eso es asqueroso"- El soltó una carcajada divertida y yo pensé_: '¿Por quien me has tomado? ¿Por Stefan con su dieta de animalitos...?'-_" Si no te gustan las de amor, entonces... ¡Veamos una cómica!"- Pensé cuales eran mis opciones, y al final, opté por resacón en las vegas.- "Voy a por algo de picar, enseguida vuelvo."

* * *

**(POV Kol)**

Salió de la habitación y me quedé pensando. Ella era dulce, amable, divertida y estaba tan llena de luz. Era todo lo contrário a mi. Yo soy miseria, melancolía y...oscuridad, pero al menos cuando estaba con ella me sentía un poco más iluminado. Era tan increíble ver como había crecido hasta convertirse en una mujer, y sin embargo, la inocencia de esa pequeña niña que él conocía todavía seguía presente.

Además, ahora era hermosa, había intentado negarlo o por lo menos apartarlo, porque no sabía si esta bien, pero no podía ocultarlo por más tiempo y aún así, no conseguía saber que me pasaba. ¿Por que me sentía tan bien cuando estaba con ella? ¿Por que me sentía solo y como si una parte de mi me faltara cuando ella no estaba? Había estado con muchas chicas y con 'Muchas' me refiero a tal enorme cantidad que no lo recuerdo, pero con ella era diferente. Se sentía difernte. Por eso sabía que no era solamente atracción física, pero, entonces...¿Que era?

¡Urg! ¡Sentimientos!

¿¡Por que tienen que ser tan confusos!?

* * *

**(Sin POV)**

Caroline entró en la habitación con un gran bol de palomitas humeantes, un par de refrescos, y un bote de helado de chocolate con dos cucharas.

-"Wow, parece que bienes preparada"- Dijo Kol impresionado.

-"Si, con todo el 'Drama Mystic Falls' de vez en cuando necesito salir de la realidad, y para eso lo mejor es la comida basura"- Dijo sonriente.-"Además, ahora que soy un vampiro, no tengo por que preocuparme de engordar"

Pasados unos minutos, Kol estaba tumbado en la cama, y Caroline estaba a su lado en la misma posición descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Kol y el la rodeaba con el brazo derecho mientras veían la película y comían.

-"¿Como has dicho que se llama esto?"- Preguntó Kol fascinado.

-"Palomitas"- Caroline sonrió divertida.

-"Me gustan, saben saladas."- A Caroline se le escapó otra risita.-"¡Es en serio! No se quien las inventó, pero a la persona que se le ocurrió calentar el maíz debió de ser un genio"

-"Nunca me lo había planteado así..."

Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio hasta que Caroline habló.-"¿Kol...?"

-"Dime"

-"¿Que se siente?"- Preguntó ella tímidamente.

-"¿Que se siente con que?"

-"Me refiero a que se siente cuado le das la espalda a tus emociones"

-"Bueno, al principio te sientes liberado, luego es como si tuvieras todo el poder del mundo o fueras un Dios invencile o algo así auque no fuera real"

-"¿Y es mas fácil? Es decir, yo..."- Kol comprendió rápidamente lo que trataba de decirle y su cara cambió a un estado serio y preocupado.

-"Ni se te ocurra. Nunca. Jamás lo hagas porque te arrepentirás"- Dijo con tono autoritario.-" Veras, Caroline...En todo ese tiempo que crees que te sientes bien...sigues teniendo una sensación de bacío, como si algo te faltara. Además, no te importa quien muera, o mejor dicho a quien mates y cuando tus sentimientos vuelvan, porque siempre lo hacen, entonces te sentirás peor que nunca"

-"¿Eso es por lo que estás pasando ahora?"

-"En primer lugar, yo soy mucho más fuerte, y en segundo lugar, tu eres un alma pura, por lo que sería mucho peor, pero...si, más o menos es por lo que estoy pasando"- Dijo Kol con tristeza.

-"Lo siento..."

-"Hey...no es culpa tuya"- Kol le cogió la barbilla a Caroline y le levantó la cara obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.- "Me oyes, no es culpa tuya..."- Rápidamente, Caroline desvió la mirada. ¡No podía estar sintiendo esas cosas!

Durante la siguiente media hora no se dijeron nada. Kol iba a hablarle para ver si estaba molesta, pero al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida sobre su pecho. Era tan...angelical. Se la quedó mirando durante unos minutos, aunque a él le parecieron segundos, hasta que él también sucumbió al agotamiento. Había permanecido despierto casi toda la noche anterior y estaba cansado por lo que no pudo evitar dormirse dejando caer su cabeza sobre la de ella.

* * *

Gracias a todo el mundo por leerla y espero vuestros comentarios.

Besos!


End file.
